


Day Nine: Temptation

by juniper_lee



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Priest AU, Priest Kink, Smut, Snape as a Priest, Snirius Discord's StarPrince Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_lee/pseuds/juniper_lee
Summary: Severus Snape hated no man the way he hated Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949788
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: StarPrince Kinktober 2020





	Day Nine: Temptation

Severus cursed as the door to the confessional booth creaked open and prayed that it wasn’t who he thought it was.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It’s been… Oh, how long has it been since my last confession? It feels like it’s been ages.” Black knew full well that it had only been two days.

“What sins,” Severus ground out, “have you to confess?”

“Oh, Father, I’ve been quite naughty. You see, I’m lusting after a man! It’s quite terrible. You see, the man’s a priest,” Black’s voice was teasing, with exaggerated breathiness. Despite knowing this, Severus still found himself reacting. His hatred for Black reached new depths.

“Well, clearly you must distance yourself from this priest, maybe find ano - ”

“Father, I keep having these dreams about him,” Sirius interrupted, steamrolling over him. “I had one last night, and it was one of the be - worst yet. I think seeing him naked was what triggered it.”

“You did not - I was shirtless, not naked,” Severus sputtered, outraged at the insinuation. Black laughed, clearly delighted at provoking a reaction.

“What makes you think I’m talking about you, Father?” he asked coyly. “More importantly Father, I think it’d help me a lot to tell you about my dream. You know, to get it off my chest, be absolved of my sins?” Severus swallowed, weighing his options. He wasn’t supposed to refuse but… No, he would hear him out. His faith could withstand this test.

“What did you dream about?”

“Oh, well, coincidentally, I happened to see this priest shirtless too. My imagination easily made up the rest for my dream, and I’m pretty confident I got it right. I’m really good at guessing what’s underneath, you know. He had quite the pretty cock, long and thick and dripping, made me want to see it in real life,” his voice grew deeper, and then Severus heard the sound of a zipper.

“I was kissing him and he tasted like that weird tea he drinks so much and he was making these lovely moans.” Severus flushed, fists clenching in his lap.

“I could’ve kissed him forever but I wanted to explore the rest of him, so I started making my way down his neck.” Black’s breathing changed and Severus was frozen to his seat, achingly hard and unwittingly clinging to his every word.

“I wanted to give him some hickeys on his neck, but he’s the uptight kinda guy, gets real pissy about ‘reputation’, so I started marking up his chest instead. He made such lewd noises when I sucked his nipples, so I took my time making them nice and puffy. Once he started begging, I made my way down to his thighs. God, your thighs were so soft and smooth and you whimpered so beautifully as I kissed some bruises onto them.” Severus froze at the slip-up, heart pounding in his ears. “I wanted to spend more time there but you were getting impatient, demanding that I hurry up and do something.” Severus could hear a faint noise underneath Black’s words, strangely reminiscent of shameful moments in bed, under the covers.

Suddenly, he realized exactly what those noises reminded him of.

“Are you touching yourself?” Severus hissed, mortified. Black just laughed, low and breathless.

“My goodness, Father, how could you accuse me of such a thing?” he purred. “Could it be that you’re touching _yourself_?”

“I am not,” he said, flushed with anger and embarrassment.

“That’s a pity, because I am,” Black admitted, shameless as ever. “I’ve been touching myself since I started telling you about my dream. I just can’t help myself, it seems.” There was a pause.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Severus stiffened at the silence that followed. He was being given a choice. Black wanted to be told to continue with the story, but wouldn’t if Severus gave him the word. He just needed to refuse, to admonish him for his disgusting and reprehensible behavior, but the words caught in his throat and refused to leave.

Caught between aroused panting and terrified hyperventilation, he squeezed his hands together.

He knew what he needed to do, but he’d always been so unforgivably weak.

He felt something within him give way.

“Continue.”

* * *

“Good choice,” Black croaked, relieved. “Where was I? Ah, yes, you - I mean - actually, fuck it, you were getting impatient.” As he continued, Severus, in a moment of wild weakness, pressed a hand to his crotch and rubbed. A whimper escaped him and Black fell silent.

“Fuck, are you getting off on this?” Black said, voice raspy. “You are, aren’t you?” He moaned and the slick noises continued, seeming much louder than before. Severus bit his lip, but temptation had already sunk its fangs deep and he gave in, awkwardly rubbing at the sticky cloth clinging to his swollen cock.

“You - you wanted me to do something, so I slicked up my hand and started stretching myself open for you. Have you ever seen that? I bet you haven’t, not with how stuffy and prissy you are, I’ve bet you’ve never even imagined fucking, let alone another guy in the ass.” Severus blushed at the vulgarity. He had not, in fact, known that that was a possibility. Unconsciously, he began to squeeze and stroke his weeping dick as soft moans and whimpers began to slip past his lips, matching the shameless noises coming from behind the screen.

“I sank down on your cock and you stretched me open so good, so deep I thought I’d split open. The look on your face was gorgeous. You were so cute, trying so hard not to come as I bounced on your dick.” Black was moaning now, loud and wanton, and Severus prayed that no one would come in as he groaned and spurted all over the inside of his pants.

“Fuck did you just - God, that’s so hot. Fuck - I - I sped up because you were begging so nicely and I was already so close. You started moving your hips and really ramming up into me, then you came inside me.You really must’ve been really pent up, because you were gushing. Fuck, fuck -” Black shouted before falling silent. Severus could hear his heavy panting echoed across the screen. Black must have orgasmed as well.

Severus felt strangely unreal, residual pleasure sparking idly along his nerves. Had that truly happened? Had he really just masturbated in tandem with Black, the notorious reprobate infamous for his skirt chasing, in the church, through his cassock? Desecrated his vows in what might be the most depraved way possible?

Old shame and disgust rose up, rolling in the pit of his stomach and constricting his lungs, smothering all remnants of pleasure.

The confessional booth seemed too small and he sprang to his feet and flung the door open, only to be greeted by Black’s surprised face. Face burning with humiliation, he shoved him aside and rushed away, uncomfortably aware of the sticky mess in the front of his clothing. He could hear Black calling after him, but he didn’t bother stopping until he had slammed the door of the vestry shut behind him.

He sank to the ground, his mind in turmoil yet again over the accursed Sirius Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed~


End file.
